Engine driven welding systems may include two power generators, for example, a weld power generator and an auxiliary power generator. In prior systems, these power generators have been mounted on a common single-piece shaft driven by the engine. This makes build, modification and repair costly and time consuming.
In some welding systems, it may be desired to install optional equipment on the power supply. In prior systems, it is difficult and time consuming to identify and access the one or more wires needed to connect to the equipment.
Still further, prior welding systems that provide for multiple power outputs use a switch for selecting an output from the power supply. But since power supplies can vary as to the number of selectable outputs, it is necessary to maintain inventory of different switches and reactors.